Lincoln Loud
Lincoln Loud is the sixth kid and middle kid and first son of the Loud Family, he was stuck with his 10 sisters. He has a friend named Clyde. He is 11 years old. He likes to play video games and liked to read comics, manga, fantasy, science fiction, and novels in his underwear. He is also the quiet, relaxed, and calm one. He liked to read Ace Savy (formerly), David's Castle, and Comix Jokes. His favorite music band is SMOOCH. Origin He was born after his parents took a ride to the president's limo after their van was broke. Lincoln Loud was going to be delivered by the president, the First Lady, and the government. The president and the First Lady took care of him. So the president and the First Lady delivered Lincoln Loud back to his family to see him After the series ended When Lincoln Loud was almost 19 years old. His parents disowned him after the mayor of Royal Woods just banned the Loud Family. The mayor just took Lincoln Loud’s graduation stuff. Lincoln Loud got affected by Brain Flashback Explosion Disease and began to turn into a female and gone brainless and attacked his 10 sisters and his parents and wreck havoc in Royal Woods and he also took the bulldozer to destroy the Ace Savvy convection, until the President took him away from his parents and memory erased his family and friends’ memories of Lincoln Loud. Later, the President turned Lincoln Loud back to his male self. Days later, it was Lincoln Loud’s birthday. But the President saw that Lincoln Loud just aged into an old person earlier and Lincoln Loud’s brain is withering. So the President started a funeral for Lincoln Loud. Then Mr. Orangutan and Viacom kidnapped Lincoln Loud. Later, Mr. Orangutan used a revive-inator to turn Lincoln Loud younger again. Until Mr. Orangutan used the gender-swap-inator to turn Lincoln Loud into a female and erased his memories with a memory-erase-inator. But then months later... it was Lincoln Loud’s birthday again, Mr. Orangutan saw that the female Lincoln Loud aged into an old person again. He found out that the revive-inator didn’t work. Professor XD used the memory-erase-inator to reverse the memory-erasing in order to restore Lincoln Loud’s memories. So the President took the female Lincoln Loud away from Mr. Orangutan and Viacom. Until the female Lincoln Loud died and amalgamated. The President lost the female Lincoln Loud. Until the female Lincoln Loud fused with his plushie Bun Bun (which Lincoln Loud carried Bun Bun after his parents disowned him) and became a white ghost kitten and never be seen again Trivia * His favorite color is orange (desperate that his hair is white) and orange is also the color of the logo of Nickelodeon, channel that airs the series * He was born during spring or summer * He is ambidextrous * It is unknown why Lincoln Loud's hair is white. There are fan rumors about such. He got that white hair as a diesase called poliosis (a lack of melanin), or he got that because of the effect of stress. Unfortunately, he was born with white hair as a recessive trait by both of his grandfathers's older age. Basically, his grandfathers aren't born with white hair. He and Albert have a compatible bond of having white hair. Lincoln Loud is also a hybrid between a young stage and elderly stage * He had a instinct that he could have a bond to people with white hair * He was named after the former president Abraham Lincoln, And he was named after the street where Chris Savino grew up, which was named E. Lincoln Ave. * He is born in a unfitting family with too many sisters and unfitting family members (which was Aunt Ruth), but he was inherited with only one family member (such as Albert) * According to the founder of the Vast Loudforce, Lincoln Loud is mentioned about his DNA inside him turned horribly wrong during developing. During his birthday, Lincoln Loud will age into a old person after the DNA inside him began to wither and became inactive and he will amalgamated into a amalgamate after his death * He was born after a sperm cell (that was years older and carrying a stale DNA that makes a baby born with white hair and inherited by their grandparents) migrated from Albert’s body to Rita’s body making her having +1% of having a baby boy * Lincoln Loud’s life stages are different than ordinary humans’ life stages (including his sisters, mom, dad, friends, and grandparents), and Lincoln Loud may age into an elder person when he became 18+ before aging into a adult. Lincoln has no adult stage. The particles inside Lincoln Loud’s DNA are unstable and began to wither, making Lincoln Loud to age into an old person instead of an adult